Sólo para quererte Ryuuzaki
by Yuki-eirisama
Summary: Mientras veo tu cuerpo caer, mi alma se convulsiona por dentro,pero no puedo evitar sentirme satisfecho después de todo yo soy Kira...


Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con un fics de Death Note.

Antes de que comienzen a leer tengo algo que decirles:

todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Light, lo que se encuentra en cursiva son sus pensamientos y lo que esta en letra normal son los acontecimientos.

Son cosas paralelas, tanto los pensamientos como las acciones de Light.

Bueno, eso sería todo mmm ah! y lo obvio, los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada haciendo esto .

ahora si, disfruten!!

* * *

Sólo para quererte Ryuuzaki. 

"¡¡Ryuuzaki!!" gritó conmocionado, como si de verdad me doliera.

Con satisfacción veo como cae tu cuerpo, como sueltas la cuchara y te desplomas agonizante.

_Pero..._

_¿Es realmente satisfacción lo que siento al verte caer¿Me alegra verte por fin vencido?_

_Esta vez será el verdadero Yagami Light el que responda, no Kira, no ese asesino despiadado que habita en mi y me convierte en un ser despreciable, si no que este joven cuyo corazón late continuamente sólo por ti._

_Sinceramente no sé como comenzó todo, en que momento dejaste de ser molesto para mi. Creo que si me lo preguntaran no sabría como responder, yo el joven más inteligente de Japón no sabría como responder a una simple pregunta._

_Pero talvez si podría responder como me di cuenta de todo o como comenzó a cambiar mi mundo, mi vida, todo lo yo creía normal en mi._

_Cuando decidiste tercamente seguir creyendo que yo era Kira y me encadenaste a ti, me sentí impotente, rabioso de tu desconfianza. De que a pesar de mi ayuda, aún no eras capaz de creer que yo fuera inocente._

_Era agobiante estar todo el día contigo, el sólo verte me exasperaba, hasta el sonido de tu voz me irritaba y hasta el más mínimo gesto tuyo era molesto para mi. Pero como el buen actor que siempre he sido, jamás lo demostré._

_Finalmente decidí resignarme, me convencí de que nada conseguiría con repetir una y otra vez que no era Kira, para ti siempre seguiría siendo el principal sospechoso, aunque tu porcentaje de seguridad sólo fuera del 1._

_Por lo que me dediqué a observarte y con ese simple acto descubrí muchas cosas sobre ti, cosas que jamás pienso revelar por que me pertenecen sólo a mi._

_Descubrí que te gustaba y que no, cuando estabas molesto a pesar de lo mucho que te esforzabas por no demostrarlo y de apoco todo en ti dejó de molestarme._

_Fue en ese momento cuando mi vida cambió drásticamente._

_Me gustaba ese aire infantil que parecía rodearte siempre, como te mordías el pulgar en todo momento y lo tierno que así te veías. El brillo de tus ojos al ver un pastel de fresas y la alegría en tus gestos al devorarlo.Esa forma tuya de sentarte, tan extraña para los demás, pero que para mi era tan familiar._

_De pronto me sentía tranquilo y seguro a tu lado, querer encontrar a Kira se convirtió en mi prioridad y estar a tu lado lo hacía aún mejor. El hecho de casi poder leer tu mente completamente me hacía sentir especial, sentía que había logrado lo que nadie jamás logró: penetrar en tu mente y talvez en tu alma._

Corro rápidamente hacia ti en medio del estupor de los presentes, alcanzo a sostenerte antes de que tu, aparentemente, frágil cuerpo impacte contra el duro suelo.Te sostengo firmemente y al hacerlo me invade un sentimiento que jamás creí llegar a sentir... miedo.

_Sentí miedo de perderte, algo estúpido debido a la situación en la que me encontraba, por que ya te había perdido, pero una parte de mi se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Otra vez Yagami Light intentaba imponerse al cruel asesino que es Kira._

_Pronto este sentimiento es desechado, Kira toma control de mi nuevamente._

Te observó frío y cruel mientras agonizas, burlándome de tu desgracia.

Tus ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, en un acto inusual en ti , pero que a mi me parece hasta natural.

_Negros, profundos y enigmáticos, así son tus ojos para mi, o mejor dicho... eran. Unos pozos sin fondo que parecían seguirme siempre, a cualquier lugar, aunque tu no estuvieras presente yo los sentía sobre mi, y que al mirarlos me hacían preso de su oscuridad._

Mientras se cierran me doy cuenta de que acabas de confirmar tu teoría, acabas de confirmar que efectivamente yo soy Kira, tu verdugo, el que en estos instantes te sostiene.

Cuando ya casi cierras tus ojos, te sonrío con frialdad, triunfante por haberte derrotado, feliz de que mi mayor obstáculo haya caído.

Finalmente cierras tus ojos y el peso de tu cuerpo cae sobre mis brazos, lánguido y sin vida.

L está muerto.

_Yo gané..._

_No!..._

_Kira ganó..._

_Yo..._

_Perdí..._

_Perdí contra ti Ryuuzaki, por que en este mismo momento acabo de comprender una cosa muy importante y que pasé por alto desde que te conocí._

_Nuevamente Light se apodera de mi, desplazando a Kira._

_El destino quiso que te conociera y ahora que al parecer sus propósitos se han cumplido, lo comprendo todo._

"¡¡RYUUZAKI!!" grito , en un intento desesperado de desahogar estos sentimientos que me embargan, que me confunden y que debilitan mi ser.

Todos me observan tristes y aún sorprendidos por lo ocurrido. Mi mirada se dirige hacia mi padre, el cual me observa con lástima y... ¿Comprensión?.

_¡Como piensa que va a entenderme!_

_Si tan sólo supiera lo que en estos momentos acabo de descubrir._

_Acabo de descubrir que el destino jugó conmigo, que gracias al Death Note pude conocerte.Creí tener el control de todo sin saber que desde el momento en que nuestras vidas se cruzaron, fuiste tu L quien lo controló todo._

_Mi vida estaba en tus manos y jamás la dejaste ir._

_Ibas y venías como un boomerang, eras cálido y a la vez frío. Una y otra vez mi hiciste creer que podría ganarte, que eras más estúpido de lo que aparentabas. Tejiste redes gigantes sólo para mantenerme bajo el yugo de tu mirada._

_Es sólo que.._

_Ahora lo sé.Ahora veo lo que nunca quise ver.  
Ahora creo lo que siempre me negué a creer.  
Ahora siento lo que siempre evite sentir..._

_Y mientras te sostengo entre mis brazos, llego a la simple conclusión de que no fui yo quien jugó contigo, sino que tú jugabas conmigo bajo esa máscara de eterna indiferencia, bajo la monotonía de tu vida llena de dulces e intrigas._

_¿Sabes Ryuuzaki cuál es esa conclusión?_

_Muy simple:_

_No importa cuantas veces más tenga que matar.  
No importa cuantas veces Kira me domine  
No importa cuantos detectives intenten encontrarme.  
Y menos aún.  
No importa cuanta gente muera en el camino._

_Hay algo que si importa y que nunca va a cambiar._

_Yo..._

Te sostengo firme contra mi pecho.

_Yagami Light..._

Aspiro por última vez tu dulce aroma.

_Vine a este mundo..._

Lentamente y con mucha ternura deposito un beso en tu frente.

_Sólo para quererte Ryuuzaki._

FIN.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que no haya quedado tan latoso al leer.

si les gusta ya saben que hacer.

besos.

yukieirisama.


End file.
